


Catbox

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Tanpa pengamat, maka apapun argumen tentang kejadian itu adalah benar, tetapi juga salah. Maka, tanpa saksi mata, menurutmu apa yang terjadi dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta saat badai mengamuk buas di Jerman?/ Didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent. RnR?





	

**Title: Catbox**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: Bromance, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Dedicated for #NoticeMeEvent**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

_“Siapa dari kalian yang berani mencoba memecahkan misteri kematian Miyoshi?”_

.

.

.

Tazaki menoleh pada Kaminaga dengan mata memicing menyuarakan tanya. Sama seperti halnya yang lain, seluruh mata-mata yang ada di dapur saat itu juga menghentikan kegiatan mereka seketika, kemudian ganti mengalihkan fokus pada Kaminaga yang masih duduk santai sembari memamerkan cengiran lebar.

“Minum apa kau tadi, BaKaminaga?” cetus Hatano lebih dulu, mewakili seluruh mata-mata D-Kikan yang masih terhanyut dalam diam.

Kaminaga mendesah kecewa, dan bisa dipastikan itu hanya akting belaka demi mendramatisir suasana. “Ayolah, di antara kalian tak ada yang penasaran soal misinya yang terakhir? Letkol Yuuki memang tak mengatakannya secara eksplist, tapi siapa yang tahu, kan?” tanyanya.

“Yaah, soal itu siapa yang tahu?” Amari mengedikkan bahu, terlihat agak sungkan dengan topik yang dibawakan rekannya. Beruntung Emma, putri angkatnya, sudah terlelap sejak tadi di kamarnya sehingga gadis cilik itu tak perlu mendengar pembicaraan ini.

“Mungkin misinya memakan waktu lebih,” Tazaki mencoba memberikan opsi lain.

“Atau kalau tidak, berarti dia sudah mampus diburu serigala-serigala Jerman,” timpal Hatano santai sembari memainkan kursinya maju-mundur.

Jitsui tak segera ikut menimpali. Matanya kembali menekuni kata demi kata yang tercetak dalam buku yang sebelumnya sempat ia abaikan, tetapi hanya bertahan selama beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya sepasang netra gelap miliknya beralih melirik kursi di sebelah kanannya yang kini sudah tak lagi terisi. Dulunya, kursi itu ditempati seorang lelaki angkuh berambut coklat kemerahan, seorang lelaki yang tak pernah memberi kesempatan pada lawan-lawannya saat sudah menyangkut _poker_. Seorang mata-mata yang dulunya sempat bernama Miyoshi.

Siapapun juga tahu bahwa mata-mata itu—Miyoshi maksudnya—berangkat pergi dari misinya dua tahun yang lalu, keberangkatannya pun di tahun yang sama dengan Jitsui. Apapun misi yang ia terima (duh, jangan harap Letkol Yuuki mau memberi tahu secara detail, _deh_ ), pastilah lebih berat ketimbang misi yang diterima Jitsui. Pemuda dengan poni kelewat flamboyan itu memang bisa disebut sebagai anak emas Letkol Yuuki—serius, Jitsui tak tengah mengada-ada. Jadi, kemungkinan kenapa ia masih belum pulang dari misi masih bisa mengarah pada alasan ‘karena ia masih menjalankan misinya di tanah orang’.

Namun, jelas-jelas teori Kaminaga berusaha mengarahkan mereka pada satu konklusi pasti bernama kematian. Meski Tazaki sempat menyangkalnya, atau Hatano bersikap tak peduli dan Amari tetap memilih netral dalam perbincangan. Jitsui tak tahu ia harus menaruh kepercayaan pada pilihan yang mana. Pada Kaminaga, kah? Atau Tazaki? Atau Hatano dan Amari?

[ Lantas, mana yang lebih patut untuk diyakini? ]

.

.

.

_“Kucing Schrödinger.”_

Jitsui menengadah, menatap lekat-lekat sosok pemuda yang seharusnya tak pernah ada di sana. Miyoshi mengapit rokok yang sempat terselip di bibirnya dengan kedua jemarinya, kemudian mengembuskan asapnya lambat-lambat. Sempat ada jeda yang mengisi keduanya, tetapi Jitsui lebih lihai dalam mengatur emosi dan menatap pemuda yang duduk di kursi sebelah kanannya tanpa ragu.

“Eksperimen kucing Erwin Schrödinger, eh?” Jitsui balik bertanya.

Miyoshi melempar seringai tipis pada lelaki yang tiga senti lebih pendek darinya itu sekilas, kemudian kembali menyelipkan rokoknya di antara kedua bibirnya. _“Tepat,”_ sahutnya mantap, tapi lebih terlihat angkuh. _“Dalam eksperimennya, ia menempatkan seekor kucing hidup di ruang baja bersama dengan perangkat yang berisi botol asam hydrocynic. Di dalam ruangan itu juga, diberikan asam hidrosianat dalam jumlah sangat kecil yang merupakan zat radioaktif,”_ lelaki itu kembali menjelaskan.

“Bahkan jika satu saja atom dari substansi meluruh selama periode pengujian, mekanisme estafet akan menggerakkan palu, yang pada gilirannya akan memecahkan botol dan membunuh kucing,” Jitsui menyambung, terlihat menikmati perbincangannya dengan Miyoshi. “Lalu, ada apa dengan itu? Maksudku, aku tahu Miyoshi- _san_ benci kucing, tapi kau jelas punya alasan mengemukakan teori itu saat ini, kan?” tebaknya kemudian.

Asap kembali diembuskan, senyum miring yang tercetak di wajah Miyoshi kian melebar dan pemuda itu kembali berujar panjang, _“Ketika pengamat tidak dapat mengetahui apakah atom zat tersebut telah meluruh atau tidak, maka artinya tak ada yang tahu keadaan pasti si kucing. Karena tak ada yang tahu, menurut hukum kuantum, kucing itu dalam keadaan mati dan hidup, yang disebut keadaan superposisi. Hanya dengan membuka kotak dan melihat kondisi si kucing, maka keadaan superposisi akan hilang dan kita akan mengetahui keadaan si kucing secara pasti.”_

“Lalu?” Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibir Jitsui.

 _“Kaubaca koran dari Jerman setahun yang lalu, kan? Waktunya beberapa minggu setelah Letnan Kolonel Yuuki pergi dari Jepang,”_ tebak sang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan santai.

“Koran dengan _headline_ berisi foto kecelakaan kereta di jalur Berlin—Krün dan berita bahwa kecelakaan itu disebabkan ulah teroris?” Jitsui mengonfirmasi.

Kepala berambut coklat kemerahan itu mengangguk, kepuasan terlukis dalan raut wajahnya. _“Kau sempat berpikir aku termasuk korbannya, kan?”_ tebak pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu lagi.

Jitsui menghela napas sebelum menjawab, “Waktunya kelewat tepat, apalagi setelahnya Letkol Yuuki hanya kembali seorang diri,” kalimatnya digantung selama beberapa detik, “Lalu, apa hubungannya itu dengan Kucing Schrödinger?” ia bertanya lagi.

Miyoshi tak langsung menjawab, netra coklat kemerahannya melirik Jitsui yang juga balas menatapnya tanpa ragu dan memutuskan untuk memecah hening. _“Aku memang salah satu penumpang di kereta itu,”_ ia mengaku tenang. _“Tapi, coba pikirkan lagi. Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat badai salju, selama badai tak ada satupun bantuan yang datang. Tak ada yang melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi baik di dalam maupun di luar selama dan setelah kecelakaan itu berlangsung—sampai badai mereda dan bala bantuan tiba,”_ lanjutnya.

“ _Ah_ , aku paham,” Jitsui terkekeh geli, “Miyoshi- _san_ ingin aku berpikir bahwa kaubisa selamat dalam kecelakaan itu, kan?” tebaknya.

 _“Selama tidak ada yang melihat secara pasti kejadian itu, berarti tak ada saksi mata. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin aku bisa memalsukan kematianku, kan?”_ Lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu mengedikkan bahu ringan.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan badai saljunya? Meski kaubisa memalsukan kematianmu sekalipun, mana mungkin kaubisa melewati badai salju itu seorang diri,” kilah Jitsui.

 _“Aku tak terlihat setangguh itu walau sudah pernah berenang dari laut lepas menuju pantai di tengah musim dingin?”_ Miyoshi balas bertanya.

Lengkung asimetris terulas di bibir sang pemuda berambut legam. “Kemungkinan itu kecil sekali lho, Miyoshi- _san_. Kaupikir aku bisa memercayainya langsung?” tanyanya tenang.

 _“Kaupikir kenapa Kaze Kikan bisa kalah dari D-Kikan dalam pertaruhan kalian?”_ tanya Miyoshi arogan.

“Hmm ... karena mereka hanya terpaku pada rencana mereka tanpa melihat kemungkinan lain dari luar?”

 _“Dan mereka mengabaikan segala kemungkinan yang ada, termasuk juga kemungkinan yang terkecil sekalipun,”_ Miyoshi menambahi.

Jitsui mempertahankan senyumnya, merasakan gelombang nostalgia selama perbincangannya dengan lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan yang duduk di kursi sebelah kanannya. “Lain kali, jangan sungkan berdiskusi soal ini lagi denganku, Miyoshi- _san_ ,” ujarnya.

Miyoshi menaikkan sudut bibir, memamerkan senyum miringnya yang khas. _“Tentu. Dan sebaiknya kaupunya argumen menarik untuk kau kemukakan di perbincangan kita selanjutnya, Jitsui.”_

.

.

.

“Arghh! Kalian sendiri juga tidak punya argumen kuat untuk menyangkal teoriku!” Kaminaga memprotes.

“BaKaminaga! Kau berisik sejak tadi tahu! Siapa juga yang mau mengurusi mata-mata yang mengurus rambutnya lebih dari dua jam itu, oi!?” sembur Hatano emosi.

“Bilang saja kalian tak bisa menyangkalnya! Jitsui, jangan diam saja. Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?” Tanpa diduga, Kaminaga justru melempar pertanyaannya pada lelaki berambut legam yang sedari tadi diam.

“Oi, oi. Kaminaga, kauyakin tuh?” Amari berbisik waspada. Pasalnya, semua juga tahu bahwa Jitsui dan buku tak terpisahkan dan mencoba mengusik keduanya berarti sama saja dengan menjadi umpan serigala secara sukarela.

“Memangnya adil tidak melibatkan Jitsui dalam diskusi?” Kaminaga balas menyahut.

“Yaah,” Jitsui menutup bukunya, meredam adu mulut yang mungkin bisa terjadi lagi, kemudian menengadah dan menatap seluruh rekannya yang hadir di sana, “Kalau tidak berada di _pandemonium_ , berarti dia masih hidup, kan?” jawab Jitsui sembari memamerkan senyum cerah yang membuatnya seperti malaikat tak berdosa.

“Oi, oi, Jitsui. Nggak kejam tuh mengatakan Miyoshi masuk _pandemonium_?” cetus Hatano acuh tak acuh.

“Hm? Memang di tempat mana lagi yang pantas untuk Miyoshi- _san_ selain di sana?” Jitsui balas bertanya.

Amari menggulum senyum dewasa. “Tempat di mana _chrysanthemum_ dapat mekar selamanya dan _edelweiss_ bisa mati, huh?” ia mengerling ke arah Tazaki—yang juga balas tersenyum padanya karena tahu betul apa dimaksud Jitsui.

Kaminaga terbahak mendengarnya. “Tepat sekali, Jitsui. Tempat yang benar-benar cocok untuk Miyoshi!” tawanya.

.

.

.

“Miyoshi- _san_ ,”

Miyoshi menoleh, menatap Jitsui yang tengah menatap langit-langit dapur lekat. _“Kenapa?”_

“Sekarang ini, kau ada di mana?”

Hening menyergap mereka sesaat. Tanpa menjawab, Miyoshi ikut menengadah sejenak, lalu kembali mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

_“Itu akan terus menjadi misteri, Jitsui.”_

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Pandemonium: Tempat di mana chrysanthemum dapat mekar selamanya dan edelweiss bisa mati. Ini mengacu pada Paradise Lost atau surga yang hilang, tetapi yang dimaksud adalah neraka. Nama ini diciptakan John Milton untuk ibukota neraka.
> 
> Soal Teori Kucing Schrödinger kayaknya udah cukup dijelasin di atas jadi saya nggak jelasin lagi, ya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam teori-teori yang tercantum dalam fanfiksi ini baik nama maupun isi teorinya. Jujur, saya juga cuma belajar sedikit sih soal teori ini hehe, jadi mohon dimaklumin ya kalau salah #plak.
> 
> Ein Terrorverdächtige in Berlin festgenommen: Salah satu judul berita dari koran yang sempat dibaca Kolonel Wolff dalam episode 11. Yang saya tangkap sekiranya berita ini mengatakan ‘ada sebuah teror di Berlin’, tapi berhubung saya baru sedikit belajar Jerman jadi kurang tahu juga. Karena itu, di sini Jitsui bilangnya ‘koran dengan headline berisi foto kecelakaan kereta di jalur Berlin—Krün dan berita bahwa kecelakaan itu disebabkan ulah teroris’. Soalnya judul beritanya lumayan mengarah ke situ sih, padahal gimana Jitsui bisa baca itu saya juga nggak tau :”)) #yha. Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan dalam terjemahan _ _)
> 
> DAN AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA BUAT MIYOJITSU HWHW karena somehow saya melihat mereka deket apalagi pas mulai berargumen pake teori-teori tingkat dewa hehehe. Aduh anak-anakku ///w/// #ditendang.
> 
> Kenapa pas Miyoshi ngomong dikasih italic? Karena di sini, Miyoshi emang udah nggak ada dan ini setting-nya sekitar tahun 1941. Yaah, berharap saja para agen kita masih ada hingga tahun ini /krai /heh. Bisa dibilang, pas Miyo-Jitsu ngobrol itu sebenarnya cuma halusinasi Jitsui aja hwhwhw /////// #bener diracun. Lagian, ini juga soalnya saya masih poteq eps 11 duh Miyoshi- /TJUKUP. Jadi, apa Miyoshi masih hidup atau sudah mati? Menurut kalian yang mana? ;)) /senyum tampan ala Miyoshi di preview episode 11/ #HEH.
> 
> Buat kalian yang belum tahu apa itu #NoticeMeEvent, yuk bisa ditengok ke link ini: https://www.facebook.com/notes/155192481189885/Joker%20Game:%20Notice%20Me!%20Event/1329553660420422/  
> Silakan ikut meramaikan! Event-nya masih sampe tanggal 24 lho /wink wink/ #MalahPromosi. Btw jangan lupa doain saya selamat semester ini ya 3 #malahmintadoa #plak.
> 
> Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada dan sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
